Chapter 64
My Secret Plan (胸先三寸・腹ひとつ, Munasakisanzun hara hitotsu) is the 64th chapter of Dorohedoro. Summary We open up with Nikaido's room in En's mansion, the sorceress is attached to a supply of Noi's smoke to keep her alive for as long as they can. Kasukabe, Shin and Jonson comes to see how's she going, yet the cleaner's blunt attitude towards her situation makes clear she is not near good. Yet the professor gives her a present, Kaiman's Severed Head. Elsewhere in the mansion En is taking a haircut when Fujita delivers the news about Ebisu's death. The Boss, less than shocked, dismiss it as something he could not care less about, and ask what he wants, shocking the poor guy. In the mansion's roof Kikurage is chilling happily when she eavesdrop the conversation between the two. Using translations from her language (a bunch of "NyaNya") we understand the simple yet cute way she thinks, only wishing to eat, punch other animals, and be loved by En and Ebisu. Fujita ask En to use Kikurage to resurrect the little girl, and En makes clear something important to him, Kikurage is not En's pet, is a Family Member as everyone else, and her actions are not commanded by him, she does whatever she wants whenever she wants, and if he tries to force her on do something she does not want to, there will be terrible consequences (leaving Fujita trembling in fear thinking about those consequences). It's about time for Kikurage's patrol (as the little animal thinks), going from room to room checking that everything is "Ok" while Fujita tails the creature, wondering what to do in order to make her resurrect Ebisu, and coming with a really awful plan. When Kikurage comes to the next room, Fujita is waiting her around the corner with Ebisu's corpse, ducktaped and already rooting, having even flies around her, without even recognizing her former friend, Kikurage is scared from the smell of death and runs as fast as she can from him, ending in Nikaido's room. Everybody is discussing the nature from the head, Kasukabe remarks how the object clearly had a previous preservation prosecute, been cleaned, the spikes from his head cut, and his scull dissected, Shin adds he didn't tell En, but the neck cut was clearly a hammerwork of him, making Nikaido remember the head, as the one she helped to dissect after the incident of the last Day of the Living Dead. Also, during her last lucid moment, recalls Kaiman regaining his former non-hexed head, making impossible to be the same head from before. Suddenly Fujita stormed inside the room, connecting everything together, acknowledging that Ebisu was the responsible from the lizard's head morphed face all along, dispelling the magic after her death. The professor takes a look to the corpse of the little girl, not so carefully taking the ducktape out of her head, taking huge chunks of hair from it, (Shin tells Fujita to not make a ruckus since he was the one who patched Ebisu's head with something like that), and sees her Devil Tumor in good conditions. The cleaner advice the sorcerer to go with Noi, so she can fix all the hideous damage in Ebisu's body before resurrect her, and Fujita does so, taking the body with him. Once again in a desperate attempt to revive his friend, Fujita pursues the little creature until he stumbles across the mushroom head Chota. In his room both apologizes to each other for the trouble and the mushroom head sorcerer serves some tea. Fujita ask him why, having a type of magic like his own, didn't dispelled the magic on his head, and in a twisted way, the smell of mushrooms reminded him to En, so until they start to spoil, he is going to taste the moment while he can (disturbing Fujita in the process). Chota smells Ebisu's corpse and (because he can't see a thing) ask what was going on, and so they catch up with the situation. Chota gives the little sorceress a gift for when she revive, a "Hair Clip" but a common one, is an accessory capable of turn anybody who uses it in the happiest person ever, a Devil friend of Chota gave him the item, but because he is already happy all the time for be close to En, he doesn't need it, so he puts it on what is left of the Ebisu's hair, and wishing the two good luck. Fujita finds Noi sparring with some En Mushroom Clones, and its caught in the middle, once he wakes up and Noi apologizes to him, the sorcerer finds the corpse of his friend mutilated on the floor, horrorized, pleads to Noi to heal her, in the middle of the healing process, the Hair Clip falls in her brain when her skull is closing, Noi said it's not a big deal. One of the many games that Kikurage plays alone is kill insects punching them until they are done, bringing them back to life once again to keep playing with them. Fujita, already pissed of about the animal stubbornness, yells at Kikurage to revive Ebisu, and the creature gets scared, triggering the "Consequences" En was talking about, a sudden barrage of blades come off from her collar, cutting the nose of Fujita's mask. Tired and willing to continue tomorrow, Fujita drops the corpse in Ebisu's room, and Kikurage, eager to play with her friend (recognizing her finally, also she no longer have the stained odor of death on her) tries to wake up Ebisu using her resurrection-type of smoke, bringing the little girl back to life finally. Characters Main Characters * Fujita * Ebisu * Kikurage Minor Characters * Shin * Noi * Nikaido * Jonson * Kasukabe Trivia * During the whole chapter Goons in the background whispered with each other every time they saw Fujita carrying Ebisu's body... Those gossip bastards. * Kikurage's way of think is childish, polite, mischievous some times, and self centered. * Both Shin and Noi asked Fujita if he was the one who killed Ebisu, mostly just for ask, not that they care actually, making him even cry in impotence (making really good fun scenes). * Ebisu is resurrected in this chapter, more crazy than ever before! Category:Chapters